


Sharp Knife, Sharp Eye

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Admiral Cornwell knows the Federation's ideals can only be upheld if a hint of shadow is behind them.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Sharp Knife, Sharp Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Resemblance was more than appearance. That's what made it so difficult to shake that the woman before her was more than a spectre. The lines around her eyes were harder, but Kat knew the determination in her eyes. She had felt a kindred spirit in Phillippa Georgiou--their Georgiou--and she recognized where those qualities could lead to a monstrous appetite for power. 

"Admiral Cornwell." The Emperor said her name as if she were about to have a meal she knew she would relish. "What a surprise."

"Is there someplace we can talk?" Katrina kept her eyes forward.

"Come now, there must be more to you than that...steely resolve."

Kat pursed her lips. "This is business."

"Ugh." Georgiou turned on heel and waved Kat along with her as she said, "Your counterpart was no fun either...in public, that is."

They walked through the cabaret in what Katrina was sure was the long way around. If Georgiou was trying to shock her, she would be disappointed. Kat was a seasoned officer, and that came with certain experiences. They finally entered a private space, no doubt Georgiou's personal bedroom given Kat's intake of the decor at a glance. Georgiou did not invite her to sit. 

"Starfleet has a position for you."

A laugh distinctly harsher than the one Kat remembered from their youth. "And be tethered by endless rules and regulations? I don't think so."

Kat held back her own smirk. There was no imparting values on a Terran. From what Kat read in Burnham's reports, their counterpart universe was brutal, and it had shaped them all into hard shells of the people they knew themselves to be. But the Federation's ideals had to be upheld at a cost, though. Starfleet acknowledged that, privately. 

"Your skills are by no means unique, Emperor, but they are valuable. Enough so that we wouldn't...constrain them." Kat pursed her lips. "Much."

Georgiou raised her eyebrows. In the silence, she sauntered to a shelf and plucked a decanter and two glasses from it. "Klingon Bloodwine," she said, pouring what looked like two healthy portions. "You've whet my appetite, Katrina. Tell me more, and perhaps this," she offered the glass, "will make you less insufferable."

" 'IwlIj jachjaj," she muttered. 

"If you want to make my blood scream, Kat, you should have said so from the start." The way she tilted her head in an imitation of coy was dangerous. But Kat had seen that before too. 

Kat bit the inside of her bottom lip. The official part of her duty was done. It was clear that Georigiou was bored running and Orion cabaret and would accept the position at Section 31. How long that would keep her happy was anyone's guess. 

"You're going to have to try harder than that with me, Emperor." Kat pushed herself into the danger that was not part of the woman she had known. Because danger was different, and she could not spend her life on the knife's edge of grief. 

A smile spread across Georgiou's face, her eyes lit with feral glee. And Kat felt her body clench in a small thrill. Georgiou had made her choice, and as she slipped her badge into her pocket, Kat made hers.


End file.
